Mei's Story
by MrsPacMan
Summary: Mei; a young girl who lives in isolation, looking after Orochimaru's hideout in the Land of the Waves.  When her and Sasuke first meet, they absolutely hate each other.  But many similarities lie beneath the surface.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The forlorn adolescent prepared her bland meal in the solitary hideout she'd grown to call 'home'. She was interrupted from her train of thought, by the sound of footsteps echoing in the long winding corridors: she halted her meal preparations, listening intently to the suspicious tapping. One: uneven, possibly limping or weak. Two: hasty, orientated themselves around number one. And three: steady, long strides. As they came closer, number one stopped and coughed dryly. Number two's footsteps immediately stopped and backtracked to stand beside number one. It was only when his concerned please came (urging number one to take his medicine) that Mei recognised the voice she linked to a deceitful male with gray hair and overly large, round glasses. And if Kabuto was here she was certain he was travelling with Orochimaru. Suddenly, realisation smacked Mei in the face like a fillet of fish. The coughing was Orochimaru; his health must have deteriorated even more.

"_Hmm, that just leaves number three." Mei concluded._

She plopped her embryonic rice ball back down onto the wooden plate and ambled out of the dank kitchen area to greet her master. As she rounded the corner Mei walked straight into a young man who towered several inches above her. Although the lighting was dim and she could barely make out his face, his vermilion eyes burned through the darkness and ignited the apology suspended on her tongue. His silhouette stood arrogantly, with one hand on his hip and the other loosely by his side. Even in the dark Mei could tell when she was being looked down on. The two bright flames mounted on his face were narrowed '_it looks like he's glaring at me' _thought Mei.

"Sasuke . . ." A raspy voice called out angrily. The young man shifted his gaze to Orochimaru, and his scorching red eyed faded into a cold onyx.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, is it?" Mei apologised for her bumping into the man. As an answer to her question she received a cold grunt. "Lord Orochimaru, you look tired. Please, come in and rest." She tried to sound concerned but she knew sickly old creep could tell she didn't truly care about his well being. And that's why Orochimaru thought of her as useful: because she was a rare kind of person who could breeze through life, not making any real ties or emotional connections with anybody. And so, Mei lived her life in isolation, keeping her master's eastern hideout in a habitable condition. Orochimaru opened his mouth to reply, but the sudden intake of breath ran along his raw throat like sandpaper and he erupted into another fit of coughing. He buckled at the hips. The fragile old man folded in half like origami paper, he buried his mouth in his hands and continued to hack and splutter.

"I think that would be best." Interjected Kabuto, whilst patting his Master's back. "Mei, go fetch Lord Orochimaru some water". He commanded in a stern voice.

'_Sure, he sounds all serious, but I can tell he's smirking inside just at the thought of being in charge.' _Mei thought as she scowled at Kabuto. "Okay." The younger two walked towards the living area whilst Orochimaru staggered several paces behind and clung to Kabuto for support.

The visitors took the weight off their fatigued selves, falling back onto the saggy sofas. Kabuto couldn't have sat closer to Orochimaru if he'd tried (without sitting on his lap).

'_But I bet the little Labradoodle would love that'_ Scoffed Mei as she handed Orochimaru his water. "Are you hungry? I was making rice balls, if you want any." She offered. Mei didn't really want to go to the trouble, but it was rude not to offer. Sasuke's hazed eyes seemed to wake up from his day dreamy state. Mei mentally cursed, _'Great! So I'll take that look as a yes.' _she thought sarcastically. Mei rolled her snowy eyes, "Oh-kaay," She huffed. "How many do you want?"

"Three." Answered the stoic young man in an apathetic, impolite manner.

"I think you're forgetting the magic word." Mei's voice was cute and childish. Sasuke looked up to meet her gaze and shoot her another of his fiery glares. But wasn't met with the playful, teasing face he'd expected. Instead, his red hot flames were extinguished by two pools of liquid nitrogen. From the glower on her face it was easy to tell Mei wasn't joking. Sasuke was enraged at the thought of someone like this telling him to say 'please'. Rage emanated from his being. If Kabuto hadn't risen from his seat and interrupted, it's highly possible that the daunting Uchiha's head could have exploded with anger!

"And I'll have three as well, please." Kabuto emphasized the _'please'_ as he wasn't naive enough to provoke Mei (whose fuse was shorter than the required amount of time to run after you'd lit it). "I'll help you make them." He said cheerily. Mei eyed him suspiciously.

'_Did he just offer me help?'_ she thought. But she shrugged away her disbelief, concluding that four hands are better than two.

The two of them left the room, now filled to the ceiling with an atmosphere as heavy as lead, and were making their way to the kitchen when Kabuto turned to Mei with a distressed look stamped on his face.

"Mei, Sasuke isn't the most patient of guys: In fact..." He rubbed the back of his neck and gave an awkward smile. "I might even go as far as to say he's less patient than y-" Kabuto was cut off by Mei's growl. He jumped in shock, but after composing himself he continued with his lecture on angsty guys' lack of patience. "Anyway, he's pretty easily ticked off, and he's got _no_ problem with taking his anger out on people. So just stay in his good books, not his bingo books, and we won't have pay for your grave." Mei erupted into a fit of laughter, clinging to her sides as if her ribs were going to shatter. Kabuto failed to see the hilarity in what he'd just said. Mei regained some composure and stifled her remaining giggles as she wiped away her tears.

"Thanks, but I can look out for myself." She said dryly. Before entering the kitchen

"B-but, what' was so funny?" Asked Kabuto, still puzzled. Mei smirked and shook as she tried to suppress another bout of laughter.

"Like you'd pay for my grave!" She replied. "I'll probably be just another or your test subjects." The tone of her voice was almost sad. But, not quite. It was as if she'd accepted it. Obviously the hilarity was in the thought of Orochimaru and Kabuto grave shopping for her, not her sinister future as an involuntary organ donor.

The two finished making the rice balls with tuna in what Kabuto thought was an awkward silence. Mei just thought of the silence as normal.

Back in the living area, Mei handed Sasuke his food and raised her brow in anticipation of a 'thank you'. But, of course, all she received was an impassive look. _'Pah! I hope you choke'_ She thought. The two glared at each other (mentally cursing the other) and Kabuto sighed at the thought of footing the bill for all they'll, no doubt, destroy in their inevitable upcoming battles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'_We'd better not be staying here for long. I don't think I can deal with this idiot for much longer and we've only been here ten minutes! I wonder what Orochimaru would do if she were to _ACCIDENTALLY _get fatally wounded.'_

'_They'd better not be staying here for long. I don't think I can deal with this idiot for much longer and he's only been here ten minutes! I wonder what Orochimaru would do if he were to _ACCIDENTALLY _get fatally wounded.'_ The two feuding adolescents thought in perfect unison. On the outside they were opposites, but within the thick walls of the teenage skull they were very similar. Their reasoning and rationalisation, their opinions and their emotions were almost identical. But Sasuke wasn't very outgoing, and Mei tended to keep her _true _thoughts and feelings locked up. Making the chances of the two realising their similarities very slim.

"Well, scene as you decided to bring _this_ with you," Mei pointed her thumb at Sasuke, refusing to call him by his name (she was still irked by his lack of manners). "I'll have to make another room liveable." She complained. She made her way to the one remaining room.

Mei looked around the monotonous room. It was cold and dark. _'Just the perfect room for Sasuke'_ she thought. She dusted the surfaces, swept the floor and got rid of the cobwebs. As she was putting the cover on the duvet, Mei noticed Sasuke walk past the open door looking perplexed.

"Lost?" She asked, in a mocking tone, her lips folded into a smirk. He stepped inside and eyed the room.

"No, I'm just looking around." He replied. Sasuke turned to walk out but stopped. "By the way, that duvet covers inside-out." Mei looked down and sighed.

"Could you give me a hand?" She asked, reluctantly. Sasuke sniggered, watching her pride shatter as she asked him for help. "Don't you snigger at me!" Mei pouted angrily after reading Sasuke's thoughts like a book. "If you're going to act like that then you'll just have to deal with an inside-out duvet cover." Sasuke rolled his eyes, which were still darker than obsidian, and let out a clichéd sigh. He passed her the corners of the duvet (to which Mei replied with a subconscious 'thanks') and their eyes met. Mei recalled the previous glares she'd been shot, and was certain that his eyes were red earlier. The one arched brow and another folded towards her eye painted a look of confusion on Mei's face.

"What is it?" Lethargically inquired an uninterested voice.

"Weren't you eyes red earlier?" Came the puzzled reply.

"Yeah." Mei waited for elaboration on his inconclusive reply. But Sasuke evidently wasn't much of a talker, as he turned and walked back out.

"Well thanks for clearing that up." Retorted Mei sarcastically. She grumbled to herself as she finished making the bed.

After some small talk, reminiscing and quite a few awkward silences, the group dispersed and retired to their rooms. All apart from Mei, who kept her sleep-deprived self awake to clean the extra dishes, dirtied by people she wasn't even too fond of. In all honesty, Mei thought of their presence as a burden. However, she did find the silence of her sleeping house guests nostalgic, but she couldn't think why. What bothered her even more is that it aroused a warm, safe, blissful feeling in her heart, which was overshadowed by a cold feeling of trepidation.

Clink. The final plate was put in its place and Mei could finally go to bed. The sound of limp and tired feet dragging across the stone floors echoed in the halls. Mei passed Sasuke's room, then Orochimaru's and was passing Kabuto's when he popped out his head from behind the door.

"Mei, could you show me where you moved the draws, please?" The cauliflower haired young man asked. Mei's saggy, tired face attempted to look inquisitive but the sleepy muscles failed.

"Draws?" A lethargic voice repeated as she ambled into the room. "They're next to th – Ugh!" Her reply was cut short as a tensed hand engrossed in blue flame collided with the base of her neck.

First went her knees. They gave out almost immediately. She fell hard on to the icy granite floor and toppled forward as the tingling sensation, that preceded numbness, spread throughout her physique. Her face was next to be embraced by the sadistic floor. All that was left with feeling were her fingertips and toes. But now even they were numbing. Suddenly, a choking sensation reminded Mei she was still alive. Kabuto grabbed her collar and yanked her upwards, onto her limp feet, making her shirt ride up her sides. Mei's entire body was numb, but even worse; her mind was starting to go to sleep too. Everything was hazy, dark. She felt being pulled up off the floor then falling again. Her fall was stopped though. By what? Something cold and hard. But comforting. It felt like she'd been caught.

Sasuke was still wandering the halls when he heard a thud, followed by a choking noise. It sounded like Mei. But it hadn't come from her room. Curiosity overwhelmed Sasuke and he decided to find the cause of the deathly sound.

Outside Kabuto's room Sasuke saw him wrench Mei into a slouchy stand. Kabuto hauled her limp body towards the ajar door that concealed Sasuke's presence. There was no time for Sasuke to think. However, had he thought, he would have decided not to get involved. But instead he just moved (faster than the human eye could follow). Jumping into Mei's path and catching the vulnerable girl as Kabuto released his iron grip on her forearm, due to the shock of Sasuke's sudden materialization. She didn't seem conscious. Sasuke cast Kabuto a feral scowl. If he hadn't been holding Mei, he probably would have ripped Kabuto to shreds. However, anchored down my Mei (which was probable for the best), Sasuke teleported to two of them to Mei's room and away from Kabuto. He lay her down on the bed and left, quietly seething with bloodlust.

Kabuto was frozen with embarrassment and fear. Embarrassment because of the false assumption Sasuke had made. And fear of how Sasuke would react.

Even after an adequate night's sleep, Sasuke still couldn't rid the urge to peel every layer of Kabuto's skin off one by one. And he didn't even know why: Why he'd saved her, why he was angry.

A groggy "Urghh" distracted Sasuke from the lacklustre breakfast in front of him. Sasuke's gaze shifted to a scruffy Mei with bed hair pointing in a thousand different directions, and the same clothes she was wearing yesterday but now crinkled and creased from restless sleep. She mumbled something incoherent through a not-yet-functional mouth. As she swayed into the kitchen her crusty eyes pried open causing her pupils to shrink to the size of a pin point from the sudden intake of light. Still half asleep, she sauntered towards the almost bare cupboards, searching for something that was relatively edible. After chowing down on something unidentifiable, she spun round and leaned towards Sasuke.

"What are you doing up so bright and early?" queried a still sloppy voice. "You don't exactly strike me as much of a morning person." She added, followed by a few gulps of milk straight from the carton. Sasuke made a mental note not to drink that milk, before feelings of worry and anger resurfaced. He thought back to the previous night and wondered how Mei could be so nonchalant.

"I'm going out training." He answered her earlier question, before pitching his own, "Mei, are you feeling okay?" Sasuke tried not to sound too concerned, but truthfully, he was. Mei, on the other hand, was not. She eyed him suspiciously. After all, why would this narcissistic meany be worrying about her? She stared hard into his midnight eyes, searching for a hint of amusement, any sign of sarcasm. But, concluded that he wasn't kidding around.

"I'm fine!" She scoffed in a slightly smug voice. "Why? Are you _concerned_, Sasuke?" She ridiculed him. Fine, black brows dug deep into Sasuke's narrowed eyes, as his brain did summersaults trying figure out why she would be acting fine . . . No, more than fine. Jolly. The long pause after her rhetorical question led Mei to believe Sasuke actually may be concerned for her. This panicked her a bit. "No, seriously now: Why?" Mei repeated, this time without the mocking ring in her voice. Sasuke's train of thought was squashed by Mei and her imposing questions.

"You just look tired." He lied. He'd come to assume that Mei couldn't remember what Kabuto _tried _to do last night. And the fact that she could show her face in front of Sasuke meant she still had some dignity (something she wouldn't be able to claim, had she remembered Sasuke saving her vulnerable self).

"Well, I didn't get much sleep last night: I had this really creepy nightmare, and then it just got embarrassing." Mei trailed off, her cheek's colour revealing just how embarrassed she was at the 'nightmare' of being saved by Sasuke. "But if you're going training, would you mind if I came too?" Sasuke raised a judgemental eyebrow that spoke for itself, it said _'and why should I?'_ But before he could actually reply Mei added, "Relax! I wouldn't actually want to go training with you. I just want to get out for a bit." A painful grimace swept Mei's face just at the thought of going training with 'this guy'. Sasuke considered letting her tag along. At the very least, he could use her as a moving target for kunai throwing. With a roll of his complacent eyes he replied.

"Fine" He sighed. "Just don't get in my way."

"Yess!" Mei's face lit up, as she pumped her fist in the air as a sign of victory. She scampered out of the kitchen towards her room (supposedly to get ready) and almost tripped, whilst shouting behind her at Sasuke. Telling him she'd only be a minute. Sasuke slumped forward, resting his brow on the cool, stone counter, repeating in his head over and over, _'Why, why, why . . .?'_

So, Mei's past seems a bit mysterious. I guess now is the part where I give away subtle hints, but I haven't really got round to making up a back story for her yet. Sorry, I should really stop slacking off! But I have a plan for chapter three, so I'll try getting it done . . . soon-ish. Anyhoo, thank you so much for reading this all the way to the end. I hope you enjoyed it, love MrsPacMan :3


End file.
